DC Gamer Life
by tranmutshion
Summary: A gamer enters the world of the justice league (might turn to M) i have not given up on this i just have been doing research and rewriting the story it will be up soon and thank up waiting (Read the Chapter FOUR)
1. New Beginning

_**Here we go it was been rewritten so tell me what you y'all think.**_

Wow just wow.

You are probably wondering why I'm so surprised right now, let me explain, my name is Donjae Knight, and I'm dead. Short and sweet right just how I like it. Well in all seriousness I died trying to be hero. I was walking home from the bar when I came across a man trying to rape the woman 5 blocks from my place. So me being me I swooped in and I saved her, I knocked the guy down and beat the ever living shit out of him all the while giving the woman a chance to run while telling her to call the police. After about 10 minutes I began to think he was out cold so I get up off him. I heard the police moving fast toward our location but at the same time I also heard I click behind me before everything went black. Hehe my life is taken from me by a _**FUCKING RAPIST.**_ I should have broken his arms. Thinking I was done I open my eyes to see I am in a completely black area with a holographic blue screen in front of me with a message on it.

 _ **[Congratulations, you have become The Gamer, you will wake up soon in a new, but perhaps familiar world, there you will meet new people and go on amazing adventures!]**_

'I am the " _ **The Gamer**_ "….. _ **HELL YEAH OP here I come**_! So not only do I get another chance at life but I get the Video Game Physics or The Gamers Ability. This will be entertaining. Please tell me there are thought commands because I don't want to yell out my next attack like DBZ even if it is awesome.' I thought.

 _ **[Would you like to go through the tutorial? (MANDATORY MUST COMEPLETE)]**_

"It's mandatory do I have a choice." I said, sarcasm I old friend of mine.

 _ **[Let's begin with basic commands; Commands can be initiated by both verbal**_ _ **and thought form. Do you understand?]**_

"Yeah I understand." I said instantly, I will not risk looking crazy, especially since I have no idea where I'm going so.

 _ **[Good now for a little practice. To continue the tutorial think or say 'Next']**_

'Next' I thought.

 _ **[Now access Menu by thinking or speaking Menu.]**_

'Menu' I thought and out popped a blue screen opened up with several options.

 _ **[Status]**_

 _ **[Skills]**_

 _ **[Inventory]**_

 _ **[Quests]**_

 _ **[Let's start with your Status shall we?]**_

'Alight, Status ' I thought.

 _ **[Dwane Knight]**_

 _ **[ [Class: The Gamer]**_ _**[User can alter the laws of physics to mimic/Create any and all video games reaching heights no one has even reached before. This power can give the user a wide variety of abilities.]**_

 _ **[Race: Human]**_

 _ **[Level: 1]**_

 _ **[HP: 100]**_

 _ **[HPR: 1/min]**_

 _ **[MP: 50]**_

 _ **[MPR: 1/min]**_

 _ **[STR: 10]**_

 _ **[Vit: 10]**_

 _ **[Dex: 10]**_

 _ **[Int: 10]**_

 _ **[Wis: 10]**_

 _ **[Luck: 10]**_

 _ **[Stat Points: 0]**_

 _ **[Exp: 0/1000]**_

 _ **[Money: 0?]**_

 _ **[Condition: Normal]**_

'Okay gamer title is self-explanatory and beginner stats, but wait why did my first name change? Wait don't tell me this is a takeover! 'I thought.

 _ **[Yes, you have taken over someone body but don't worry they have been dead for 1 hour. Now for beginner stats here let's give you 12 Stat points to alter your stats.]**_

'Don't just gloss over it! Why am I entering a dead man's body? That is kind of mess up don't you think?!' I thought.

 _ **[All will be reveal in due time, now stats need to be altered to continue]**_

'Now that is just wrong on so many levels. I'm going to have to live this life to the fullest then. Just fuck man Okay let's see these damn stats. Strength will allow me to hit harder, Vitality will allow me to tank hits, Dexterity measure of how agile I am, Intelligence will increase my smarts, total MP and the damage output of my magic attacks, Wisdom would increase my rate of which my overall understanding and MP regenerates, and Luck might influence anything, but mostly random items.' I thought

 _ **[By analysis of attributes you have increased your INT and WIS by 1]**_

'Nice, free points! Now… I'll put 2 point into Luck every time I level up, that way I don't get fucked over all the time, 2 points into Dex because I like tanking but sometimes it's best to _**DODGE**_ , 3 point into Str because that power, 3 point into Vit because always best to have defense, and my last 2 points I put in Int cause why not.' I thought as I apply the stat points.

 _ **[For your planning on how to apply your stat point has increased your WIS and Int by 1]**_

"Okay that is going to get annoying really fast." I deadpanned

 _ **[By understanding lower levelled stats rise faster you have increased your WIS and INT by 1]**_

'Dammit!' I thought

 _ **[Good, now I believe that a gamer like you knows about most of the things listed in this screen, if not refer to the manual available in the Help section that will be available after the tutorial, now let's return to the menu.]**_

'Yeah let's go, Menu.' I thought.

 _ **[Now let's go into the Skills menu.]**_

'Skills.' I thought.

 _ **[Gamer's Mind (passive) lvl MAX: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. It Grants a peaceful state of mind plus immunity to all psychological status effects.]**_

 _ **[Gamer's Body (Passive) lvl MAX: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. If your HP going down to zero you do not die you go into a death like sleep into your HP is half full.]**_

 _ **[Head-Up Display (passive) lvl MAX: User can create or see a head-up display containing information about the world around them, allowing them to perceive data without requiring user to look away from their usual viewpoints. (Can be turned on and off)]**_

 _ **[Observe: Level 1] Active: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.]**_

 _ **[Meditate: Level 1] Active: Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passive effect: increases VIT, INT, WIS by 20%. Active effect: while meditating, increase HP and MP regeneration rate by 100%.]**_

 _ **[Magic (P) lvl MAX: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do.]**_

 _ **[Omnilingualism (passive) lvl MAX: User can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training]**_

 _ **[Point System (passive) lvl MAX: The user can gain points from either defeating enemies, breaking items, opening objects and/or completing tasks. The user then can utilize those points for various effects such as currency for buying items, upgrading or buying different abilities and/or reaching new levels.]**_

 _ **[Reality Playing (Active) lvl MAX: The user can transform normal games into reality, using them to fight, enhance the user's probability, remove boundaries, make any rule of the game real, and adapt laws]**_

 _ **[Team Combination (Active) lvl MAX: by working together to defeat the bosses and challenges.]**_

 _ **[Team Wipe (Active) lvl MAX: User can kill an entire team at once, eliminating entire groups of enemies instantly.]**_

 _ **[Variable Manipulation (passive) lvl MAX: Level up anything to their will.]**_

 _ **[Video Game Constructs (Active) lvl MAX: The user can create objects from video games. The user can create vehicles for a getaway, weapons for fighting, or money/valuables to make themselves rich.]**_

 _ **[Weapon Manipulation (Active) lvl MAX: User can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of weapons with perfect skill, whether pre-modern, modern or even futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is a weapon or could be improvised as one, they are completely proficient with it. Some users can even make the weapons out of a piece of themselves, whether by using their life-force or shaping their own flesh and bone.]**_

 _ **[Video Game Materialization (passive) lvl MAX: User can bring to life and wield the worlds created by video games into reality and may only be restricted by the game or their own imagination/creativity]**_

 _ **[Video Game Mimicry (passive) lvl MAX: Users of this ability are to mimic video-game characters in real life and live it as if they were the actual characters in the game.]**_

 _ **[Mana Manipulation (passive) lvl MAX: User can create, shape and manipulate mana, the impersonal source of energy that is both external and internal, existing in people, places and objects, and can be transmuted by the user into magical powers that yields upstanding results in both practice and combat.]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

'Wow just wow I am going to be a monster. So Gamer's Body makes my body just like a video game characters, meaning so long as I keep my HP up I won't be affected by pain as much, or need to sleep or eat , Gamer's Mind allows me to keep calm in any situation and telepaths can't really mess with my mind. And Observe is my standard observation skill and Meditate to keep my mind sharp and in order. The Rest of these skills are really going to make everything and I mean everything completely easy' I thought.

 _ **[Your use of memory and common sense has increased your INT and WIS by 1]**_

"Yay for me." I deadpanned

 _ **[Let's return to the menu]**_

"Return." I said, then the menu showed up I figured I'll hit the next one on the list, "Inventory."

A screen appeared in front of me with few things in it.

 _ **[This is your Inventory, perfect infinite hammer space to store anything and everything you can horde, but if I was you I would keep it organized. Now look at what you have]**_

 _ **[A Skill Book.]**_

 _ **[A Payday.]**_

"Okay I have 1 Payday and Skill Book that says will not be revealed till the end of tutorial "I said.

"Observe." I said focusing on the one of the Payday.

 _ **[Delicious snack. Good for restoring 100 HP.]**_

 _ **[By analyzing Pay day you have increased your Observe by 1]**_

"100 HP really that will be great once I get down to 15 HP." I said

 _ **[By analysis of attributes you have increased your INT and WIS by 1]**_

"Neat." I said

 _ **[To the left of your inventory is your Equipment screen, while it's not necessary to use it to alter your equipment, it can sometime be faster than what you've got equipped, now let's check out the last screen, your Quest screen.]**_

"Return." I said, "Quest." I said returning to menu.

 _ **[Current Quest's]**_

 _ **["Learning the basics" (In Progress)**_ ]

'Learning the basics' I thought

 _ **[Learning the basics]**_

 _ **[Main Objective: Complete the Tutorial]**_

 _ **[Reward: +1000 Exp]**_

 _ **[Bonus Objective: follow all commands - +250 Exp plus new Title]**_

'Finish!' I thought.

 _ **[Congratulations, you have completed the tutorial and now prepare yourself, for you are about to wake up in a new world, Dwane Knight, The Gamer.]**_

 _ **[Quest Complete: Learning the basics]**_

 _ **[You gained 1 level]**_

At that moment my vision blacked out.

 _ **Dwane Knight**_

 _ **[ [Class: The Gamer] [User can alter the laws of physics to mimic/Create any and all video games reaching heights no one has even reached before. This power can give the user a wide variety of abilities.]**_

 _ **[Race: Human]**_

 _ **Level: 2**_

 _ **HP: 200**_

 _ **HPR: 1.50/min**_

 _ **MP: 100**_

 _ **MPR: 1.50/min**_

 _ **STR: 13**_

 _ **Vit: 13**_

 _ **Dex: 12**_

 _ **Int: 17**_

 _ **Wis: 16**_

 _ **Luck: 12**_

 _ **Stat Points: 6**_

 _ **Exp: 250/1500**_

 _ **Money: 0?**_


	2. First Grinding Session

I open my eyes after I was forced to black out. I begin to look at my surrounding trying to figure out what world I have been placed in. As looked around and saw that I was in the middle of a two bed room apartment. "Well, least I know have a place to stay." I said while still looking around taking in your surroundings. You look to the left out window to see that you in city apartment with a pretty decent view. "Wow he must have a pretty good job to pay for an apartment like this." I muttered to myself as I continue to look at my surroundings. 'Ok before I take a look at my new face, let's take a look at what else we got here, options'. I thought as I figured I'd take a quick glance at what options there are.

 _ **Options**_

 _ **Volume**_

 _ **BGM**_

 _ **Help**_

'BGM? I wonder.' I checked it and saw that I was right. I saw it was listing of all the songs from my phone that I had back home that I listen to. "Oh grinding sessions are going to be perfect. There's nothing better that fighting while listening music that gets your blood pumping." I chuckled to myself.

I get up from the crouch I was sitting on and to looking for the bathroom so I can see what I look like now. I find the bathroom right next to the master bedroom. "Now let's see who what Dwane looks like."

 _ **New Quest added**_

 _ **[New Face]**_

 _ **You are now inhabited a new body find out what you look like**_

 _ **Main Objective-**_ _ **Look at your new face**_

 _ **Reward-**_ _ **300 EXP +$200**_

'Really? This is a quest.' I thought to myself before entering to see a full size bathroom with full size mirror right next to the shower. I walk over to the mirror and take a good look at my new body and I see a 23 year old African American standing at 6'1" with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a Mesomorph body type. _'Observe_ '.

 _ **Dwane Knight**_

 _ **[ [Class: The Gamer] [User can alter the laws of physics to mimic/Create any and all video games reaching heights no one has even reached before. This power can give the user a wide variety of abilities.]**_

 _ **[Race: Human]**_

 _ **Age: 23**_

 _ **Level: 2**_

 _ **HP: 200**_

 _ **HPR: 1.50/min**_

 _ **MP: 100**_

 _ **MPR: 1.50/min**_

 _ **STR: 13**_

 _ **Vit: 13**_

 _ **Dex: 12**_

 _ **Int: 17**_

 _ **Wis: 16**_

 _ **Luck: 12**_

 _ **Stat Points: 6**_

 _ **Exp: 250/1500**_

 _ **Money: 0?**_

 _ **Bio**_

 _ **Dwane Knight is nice guy but he has terrible luck. His luck interferes with every aspect of his life. Causing and creating problems that leave him worse for wear. Then there are his parents who see him as second best to his twin older sisters that doesn't make things any better. He had to fight for his parent attention and affection which was I losing battle. No matter what he did he always stayed in the shadow of his sisters. His love life didn't give him a break he always ended up with either a cheater, gold-diggers, jealous type, just for Fun girls, I Don't Have a Boyfriend girls and etc. All this changed when by pure chance he met 6'0", blue eye, and long black hair beauty by the name of Diana A.K.A Wonder Woman.**_ _ **Things were going great for 2 ½ years they were together. His job got better, his relationship with his family got better, and even gain a few new super friends in the process. This relationship was the longest relationship he ever had, but when their anniversary came along his luck came back with a vengeance. Not only did he lose his job but Diana decides to cheat on him in his own bed but it was with his so called close friend the man of steel Superman. After confronting them for about 15 minutes he told them to get out.**_ _ **Now angry and heart broken and just want to numb out. So he decides to get drunk. Drunk off his ass now sitting on his couch trying to drown his sorrows**_ _**unfortunately his luck decides to give him one more gift by having him choke to death.**_

 _ **[New Face]**_

 _ **[Main Objective: Complete]**_

 _ **[Reward-300 EXP +$200]**_

"Wow just Wow." I said while looking at the bio. "Kind of fucked u….." before I can finish my sentence an unbearable pain shoot through my head. I let of an inhuman scream as has information and images rush through my head. After 30 second to pain stops and I open my eyes realizing that I know everything about his life along with mine.

 _ **[New Title unlocked]**_

 _ **[[Between two worlds-Knowledge from both worlds give boosts is your level by 8, 4 new skills and 30 points all stats]**_

"Wow really observe."

 _ **Dwane Knight**_

 _ **[ [Class: The Gamer] [User can alter the laws of physics to mimic/Create any and all video games reaching heights no one has even reached before. This power can give the user a wide variety of abilities.]**_

 _ **[Race: Human]**_

 _ **Age: 23**_

 _ **Level: 10**_

 _ **HP: 1000**_

 _ **HPR: 15/min**_

 _ **MP: 500**_

 _ **MPR: 15/min**_

 _ **STR: 33**_

 _ **Vit: 33**_

 _ **Dex: 32**_

 _ **Int: 37**_

 _ **Wis: 36**_

 _ **Luck: 32**_

 _ **Stat Points: 66**_

 _ **Exp: 0/5500**_

 _ **Money: $200**_

' _ **Nice Skills.' I thought.**_

 _ **[Gamer's Mind (Passive) lvl MAX: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. It Grants a peaceful state of mind plus immunity to all psychological status effects.]**_

 _ **[Gamer's Body (Passive) lvl MAX: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. If your HP going down to zero you do not die you go into a death like sleep into your HP is half full.]**_

 _ **[Head-Up Display (passive) lvl MAX: User can create or see a head-up display containing information about the world around them, allowing them to perceive data without requiring user to look away from their usual viewpoints. Can be turned on and off]**_

 _ **[Observe: Level 2] Active: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.]**_

 _ **[Meditate: Level 1] Active: Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passive effect: increases VIT, INT, WIS by 20%. Active effect: while meditating, increase HP and MP regeneration rate by 100%.]**_

 _ **[Magic (Active) lvl MAX: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do.]**_

 _ **[Omnilingualism (passive) lvl MAX: User can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training]**_

 _ **[Point System (passive) lvl MAX: The user can gain points from either defeating enemies, breaking items, opening objects and/or completing tasks. The user then can utilize those points for various effects such as currency for buying items, upgrading or buying different abilities and/or reaching new levels.]**_

 _ **[Reality Playing (Active) lvl MAX: The user can transform normal games into reality, using them to fight, enhance the user's probability, remove boundaries, make any rule of the game real, and adapt laws]**_

 _ **[Team Combination (Active) lvl MAX: by working together to defeat the bosses and challenges.]**_

 _ **[Team Wipe (Active) lvl MAX: User can kill an entire team at once, eliminating entire groups of enemies instantly.]**_

 _ **[Variable Manipulation (passive) lvl MAX: Level up anything to their will.]**_

 _ **[Video Game Constructs (Active) lvl MAX: The user can create objects from video games. The user can create vehicles for a getaway, weapons for fighting, or money/valuables to make themselves rich.]**_

 _ **[Weapon Manipulation (Active) lvl MAX: User can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of weapons with perfect skill, whether pre-modern, modern or even futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is a weapon or could be improvised as one, they are completely proficient with it. Some users can even make the weapons out of a piece of themselves, whether by using their life-force or shaping their own flesh and bone.]**_

 _ **[Video Game Materialization (passive) lvl MAX: User can bring to life and wield the worlds created by video games into reality and may only be restricted by the game or their own imagination/creativity]**_

 _ **[Video Game Mimicry (passive) lvl MAX: Users of this ability are to mimic video-game characters in real life and live it as if they were the actual characters in the game.]**_

 _ **[Mana Manipulation (passive) lvl MAX: User can create, shape and manipulate mana, the impersonal source of energy that is both external and internal, existing in people, places and objects, and can be transmuted by the user into magical powers that yields upstanding results in both practice and combat.]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[New]**_

 _ **[Body Language Analysis: Level Max] (Passive): The user can intuitively read others' body language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly permanent 10 points to DEX, INT, and WIS]**_

 _ **[Enhanced Combat: Level Max] (Passive): The ability to possess enhanced levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excels in various forms of combat 20% increase to combat speed and damage by permanent 15 points to STR, VIT, and DEX]**_

 _ **[Accelerated Development: Level Max] (Passive): User can improve their natural abilities far faster and to greater extent or beyond the limitations of other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills/physical attributes, and at an intellectual level, to which their mind/mental capabilities can develop beyond their normal limits. Users with spiritual and/or magical powers benefit the same way. As a result, user can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being in**_ _**5** **0% increase to all EXP and 15 points all stats]**_

 _ **[Bullet Time: Level 6] Active: The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. 15 seconds duration plus permanent 10 points to DEX.]**_

"Well damn, my stats just shot right up plus very use skills!" I said completely shocked. 'Observe!'

 _ **Dwane Knight**_

 _ **[ [Class: The Gamer] [User can alter the laws of physics to mimic/Create any and all video games reaching heights no one has even reached before. This power can give the user a wide variety of abilities.]**_

 _ **[Race: Human]**_

 _ **Age: 23**_

 _ **Level: 10**_

 _ **HP: 1000**_

 _ **HPR: 15/min**_

 _ **MP: 500**_

 _ **MPR: 15/min**_

 _ **STR: 63**_

 _ **Vit: 63**_

 _ **Dex: 82**_

 _ **Int: 62**_

 _ **Wis: 61**_

 _ **Luck: 47**_

 _ **Stat Points: 66**_

 _ **Exp: 0/5500**_

 _ **Money: $200**_

"Just wow even though I just started out like this I can tell I'm going to one powerful gamer." I said while looking at my stats points. "Nope not going to use them just yet, now inventory."

My inventory pops up and grab and pulls out my skill book 'Observe'

 _ **[This Skill book teaches the skills 'Create Instant Dungeon' and 'Escape' Instant Dungeon']**_

 _ **[Would you like to use this Skill book?]**_

"Yes." I said

 _ **[You gain new Skills]**_

 _ **[Create I.D.: Level 1]**_ _**Active:**_ _**The user can create an Instant Dungeon]**_

 _ **[Escape I.D.: Level Max]**_ _**Active:**_ _**The user exit create an Instant Dungeon]**_

'Observe Create I.D. '

 _ **[Create I.D. allow user can create a Instant Dungeon of games they know spawning its enemy. Loot and money will drop as well so its perfect place to grind. The only limit is your own knowledge of the Instant Dungeon you want to create (Warning be careful of the Dungeon you create. All Dungeons have special conditions to access free mode. The longer you stay in the Dungeon the more XP this skill gets)**_

"Why the Hell are most of my skills maxed. I mean some off them I understand being maxed out but the others. Da fuck man. Ok now before I go into gamer mode lets spam the hell out of Observe." For the next 15 minutes I observe everything in the apartment. After I was done my Observe went from lvl 2 to 8 plus my INT and WIS went up by 3.

"Now what I.D should I make?" I ask myself while going over all the games enemies I would love to fight." Fuck it _**Create I.D. Halo**_ " I say while raising my hand in the air.

The air around me shimmered as the I.D. was put into effect. The world slightly darkens around me and I blacked out. When open my eye I find I was inside some kind of capsule in some futuristic looking area. I hear I hissing sound I look to see something to swirling around me and someone talking. 'I know this place! I'm in the Beginning of Halo 1!' I though. 'but wait why am I here in the Gamer manhwa wasn't like this."

 _ **[Special condition for Dungeon have been activated]**_

I keep looking around 'What is the special condition?' I asked

 _ **[You must Compete Halo 1-5 on LEGENDARY mode]**_

My eyes widen with shock 'Are you fucking with me I will be dead by the end of the first mission!'

 _ **[No need to worry in this mode can't die just be knock out]**_

"Well that makes everything better." I say with sarcasm pouring out my mouth.

Before I could say more I hear explosions and gunfire shaking the ship' well here we go.'

 _ **Dwane Knight**_

 _ **[ [Class: The Gamer] [User can alter the laws of physics to mimic/Create any and all video games reaching heights no one has even reached before. This power can give the user a wide variety of abilities.]**_

 _ **[Race: Human]**_

 _ **Age: 23**_

 _ **Level: 10**_

 _ **HP: 1000**_

 _ **HPR: 15/min**_

 _ **MP: 500**_

 _ **MPR: 15/min**_

 _ **STR: 63**_

 _ **Vit: 63**_

 _ **Dex: 82**_

 _ **Int: 62**_

 _ **Wis: 61**_

 _ **Luck: 47**_

 _ **Stat Points: 66**_

 _ **Exp: 0/5,500**_

 _ **Money: $800**_


	3. Results

_**(3 days 18 hours 52 minutes 45 seconds later)**_

I stare up at a black void with white word scrolling above my head. " Finally, I'm finish with this shit!" I shout into the black void." I mean almost four fucking days in video game hell known as _**legendary mode**_." I yell. I died more times than I can count, I couldn't take no more than 4 hit before my shield was down which lead to me dying. Really everything was so hard I had to use my skills just to make out of the first 3 games. Lucky I become I high enough level plus I horded every gun, grenade, specialty weapon, ammo and piece of tech I could find. I focus back on the credits that have reached their end before I got a notification.

 _ **[Special condition for Halo 1-5 on LEGENDARY mode has been competed]**_

 _ **Reward:**_ _**400,305 EXP and $100,000**_

 _ **[You have leveled up]**_

 _ **[I.D CREATE has leveled up by 15]**_

"Alright _**Observe**_."

 _ **Dwane Knight**_

 _ **Race: Enhanced Human: The user's physical and mental abilities are above natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species.**_ _**100% boost to combat speed, Damage, processing power, precision and 50% reduced to damage taken. Increasing all Stats by 1000)**_

' _I become Peak human first at the level of 100 which boosted all my stats by 500 then I become Enhanced at 300 with a 1000 stat boost I'm sensing a pattern here.'_

 _ **Class: The Gamer: [User can alter the laws of physics to mimic/Create any and all video games reaching heights no one has even reached before. This power can give the user a wide variety of abilities.]**_

 _ **[Title: Hyper Lethal: 150% boost to combat speed, Damage, processing power, precision and 35% reduced to damage taken]**_

 _ **Level: 320**_

 _ **HP: 11,467,800**_

 _ **HPR: Max**_

 _ **MP: 620,000**_

 _ **MPR: Max**_

 _ **STR: 1918**_

 _ **Vit: 1968**_

 _ **Dex: 1902**_

 _ **Int: 2112**_

 _ **Wis: 2111**_

 _ **Luck: 1997**_

 _ **Stat Points: 1,860**_

 _ **Exp: 83,756/400,305**_

 _ **Money: $623,000**_

 _ **Appearance**_

 _ **A 23 year old African American standing at 6'1" with short black hair , dark brown eyes, and a Mesomorph body type.**_

 _ **[Powers and Abilities]**_

 _ **[Passives]**_

 _ **[Gamer's Mind (Passive) lvl MAX: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. It Grants a peaceful state of mind plus immunity to all psychological status effects.]**_

 _ **[Gamer's Body (Passive) lvl MAX: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. If your HP going down to zero you do not die you go into a death like sleep into your HP is half full.]**_

 _ **[Head-Up Display (passive) lvl MAX: User can create or see a head-up display containing information about the world around them, allowing them to perceive data without requiring user to look away from their usual viewpoints.]**_

' _Perfect for never getting lost and find people and places.'_

 _ **[Body Language Analysis: Level Max] (Passive): The user can intuitively read others' body language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly permanent 10 points to DEX, INT, and WIS]**_

 _ **[Enhanced Combat: Level Max] (Passive): The ability to possess enhanced levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excels in various forms of combat 20% increase to combat speed and damage by permanent 15 points to STR, VIT, and DEX]**_

 _ **[Accelerated Development: Level Max] (Passive): User can improve their natural abilities far faster and to greater extent or beyond the limitations of other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills/physical attributes, and at an intellectual level, to which their mind/mental capabilities can develop beyond their normal limits. Users with spiritual and/or magical powers benefit the same way. As a result, user can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being in 30% increase to all EXP and 15 points all stats]**_

 _ **[Healing Factor: level Max] (Passive): The user can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs. Maxes out HPR and MPR while permanent increasing STR,**_ _**Dex and VIT stats by 100[You have complete control over your healing Factor by sheer willpower you can turn this skill off for a limited amount of time]]**_

' _Not going to lie I wasn't going to get this but I got it from master chief so I have it I'm going to need something to cover up the fact that I can heal all physical damage even though I won't die.'_

 _ **[Combat Adaptation (passive) lvl MAX: User's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent's attacks useless after the first few strikes.20% increase to combat speed and damage by permanent 55 points to INT, WIS, and LUCK.]**_

 _ **[Battlefield Adaptation (passive) lvl MAX: The user is able to become stronger in a field of battle, allowing them to fight on equal or superior grounds with their opponents. Each battle fought strengthens the user physically, mentally and tactically.35% increase to precision and accuracy and damage by permanent 55 points to STR, VIT, and DEX]**_

' _Both of these were and are excellent Skills to have when you are fighting hand to hand and when fighting someone who is better than you.'_

 _ **[Danger Sense (passive) lvl MAX: user can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential danger, immediate danger, potential immediate danger, and impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surroundings (a distant car-wreck)]**_

' _Thy name is Spider-Man.'_

 _ **[Enhanced Intelligence(passive) lvl MAX: user has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, expertise and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. permanent 100 points to INT and WIS]**_

 _ **[**_ ** _Indomitable Will_** _ **(passive) lvl MAX:**_ ** _user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations_** **.]**

 _ **[Invulnerability (passive) lvl MAX: user is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. permanent 150 points to STR and VIT]**_

' _Again I need some kind of Skill to cover for this.'_

 _ **[Leadership (passive) lvl MAX: user is empowered and strengthened and/or empower others by leading others with your own heart and soul, even the devotion of others can be conveyed to the user to increase their own strength. permanent 50 points to INT and WIS]**_

' _Rangers It's Morphin Time!' I think while laugh at myself_

 _ **[Longevity (passive): Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without to the superhuman level. In addition, this power would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years to even a hundred times younger]**_

' _Black Widow that is all.'_

 _ **[Marksmanship (passive) lvl MAX: User can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in their brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. They need only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a projectile. User can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. They can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target).User can resist perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission.]**_

 _ **[Stealth (passive) lvl MAX: user possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Their abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the user. The users of this ability can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. 200% critical damage if stealth attack is performed. Permanent 50 points to VIT, LUCK and DEX]**_

' _Snake…_ _Snake…SNAKE!'_

 _ **[Enhanced Senses (passive) lvl MAX: User has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average member of their species.]**_

 _ **[Tracking (passive) lvl MAX: user can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough experience, the user can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. Some users may be able to reconstruct what has happened by sniffing around the area they are searching. Permanent 65 points to INT, WIS and LUCK]**_

' _Wolverine that is all.'_

 _ **[Weapon Master (passive) lvl MAX: User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, and they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them**_ _**and weapon mastery**_ _**increased by 50 %. Permanent 50 points to all stats]**_

 _ **[Blind sight (passive) lvl MAX: This power allows one to act, fight and navigates while blind, in darkness or otherwise sightless. Users Eyes may or may not have an influence of this power. Permanent 65 points to INT, WIS, DEX and LUCK]**_

 _ **[Mana Manipulation (passive) lvl MAX: User can create, shape and manipulate mana, the impersonal source of energy that is both external and internal, existing in people, places and objects, and can be transmuted by the user into magical powers that yields upstanding results in both practice and combat.]**_

 _ **[Infinite ammo (passive): infinite normal ammo]**_

' _I got this when I got the title Hyper Lethal'_

 _ **[Mastery]**_

 _ **[Blunt Force: Level max] Users are able to demonstrate brutal aptitude and great proficiency in using blunt type weaponry: varying types of melee weapons solely meant to inflict heavy blunt force damage and/or trauma, making the user very dangerous in close quarters combat. When blunt weapon is equipped swinging speed is increased and smashing and bashing damage is increased by 50 %.)**_

 _ **[Metal Knuckle Mastery: Level max] Users have aptitude for the ways of the gauntlet. They are able to wield gauntlets with great proficiency in brutal fist fights and hand-to-hand combat features, allowing them to fight on equal terms with larger and/or stronger opponents, or those holding larger weapons. When Gauntlets is equipped damage and combat speed is increased by 50 %.)**_

 _ **[Sword Mastery: Level Max] Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as fictional swords. They are able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. When a sword is equipped piercing, cutting,**_ _**and**_ _**slashing is increased by 45 %.]**_

 _ **[Gun Mastery: Level Max] Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. You also have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept when a gun is equipped fire rate and damage is increased by 45 %.)**_

 _ **[Dual Wielding: Level Max] The user is capable of wielding two different weapons with ease in combat. The weapons in question are normally bladed weaponry and/or firearms, but it can be virtually any melee and/or ranged weapon. Because of this, the user is able to deal twice the damage to their opponent quickly, swiftly, and effectively. They're also able to hold their own against multiple enemies at multiple angles, allowing them to fight and take advantage of wide openings. However, due to possessing two weapons at the same time, the user often bears poor defense skills, so this ability requires speed, power, accuracy, and fast reaction time in order to maneuver through and counter their enemies' attacks in order to make up for the lack of defense When two weapons are equipped Firing rate is increased by 45 %.)**_

 _ **[Active]**_

 _ **[Observe: Level Max] Active: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.]**_

 _ **[Meditate: Level Max] Active: Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passive effect: increases VIT, INT, WIS by 35%. Active effect: while meditating, increase HP and MP regeneration rate by 100%.]**_

 _ **[Escape Artist: lvl MAX: Active: The user can escape all manner of bonds. The user mind deductively analyzes knots, fetters, bonds, etc. permanent 100 points to INT, WIS, and LUCK]**_

 _ **[Sleep: lvl MAX] Active: User can cause organisms to fall asleep, whether instantaneously or more naturally. Cost 450 MP]**_

 _ **[Aport: lvl MAX] Active: User can teleport matter/energy from one location to another without transporting oneself along or requiring physical contact. Cost 650 MP]**_

 _ **[Slip: lvl MAX] Active: User can temporary reduce friction in a small area. Cost 300 MP]**_

' _Both sleep, slip, and aport really helped me big time plus I had to spam the hell out of them.'_

 _ **[Unarmed Combat (active) lvl MAX: users excel in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, they draw on their own strength and skill to fight. Users are able to use different styles of martial arts; they can also perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm their foes with their bare hands. Permanent 50 points to all stats]**_

 _ **[Counter (Active) lvl 98: User can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. 200% boost to damage when counter connects. Permanent 65 points to INT, WIS and LUCK]**_

 _ **[Hidden Skills]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Hidden skill]**_

 _ **[Upgrade Ready]**_

 _ **[Bullet Time: Level Max: Ready to Upgrade] Active: The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly 15 seconds duration plus permanent 10 points to DEX.]**_

 _ **[Energy Shield: lvl MAX: Ready to Upgrade] Active: The user can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the various forms of energy. Can stay active for two minutes]**_

 _ **[Holographic Projection lvl MAX: Ready to Upgrade] Active: User can create, shape and manipulate holograms, fully three-dimensional images of the heliographed target. As such they are based on sight only and have no effect to other senses or have physical presence.]**_

' _I wonder what I can upgrade them into.'_

As I finish looking at my stats and skills slowly begins to fade away and I find myself standing in the middle of my apartment.' I have head up display so I can find out whose stomping ground I am in.' I look at the mini map to find who backyard I'm in only to find out I'm in 11:30 at night in Washington, D.C. Wonder Woman's backyard. "Not going to lie but going off the memories of Dwane they were in an inmate relationship before she cheated. So at some point I'm going to run into her, so I need to act like I'm still hurt which will be easy. "

 _ **[For your planning on how to deal with future problems your stat point has increased your WIS and Int by 1]**_

"Bite me." I sit down on the couch and turn on my 55 inch flat screen and begin to flips through the channel till I find something descent to watch." This will do now time to get create to skills I absolutely need and I will upgrade the others later _**Meditate**_." I enter a Zen like state as I begin to think about the skill I need to keep out psychics.

 _ **[You gain a new Skill]**_

 _ **[Psychic Shield (passive) lvl Max: The user is highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, Hypnosis, Mental Hallucination, deception, etc. Mind readers only "hear" static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded.]**_

' _It's maxed out how is it…..Oh_ _ **Gamer's Mind**_ _is already a psychic shield in its own right so it make since the this skill would be maxed out as well.'_

 _ **[For your planning on how to deal with future problems your stat point has increased your WIS and Int by 1]**_

' _Just ignore it.' I begin to focus my thoughts onto something that can make it look as if I am taking damage._

 _ **[You gain a new Skill]**_

 _ **[Feign Damage (Active) lvl Max: user can appear as if they are taking damage by various means, including illusions, shapeshifting, etc. This can only last for 45 minutes. Cost 1000 MP]**_

' _A very useful skill that easy turn a fight in my favor just by making my enemy think I'm more hurt than I truly am but why is it max already?' I focus my thoughts on something that can allow me to reshape_

 _ **[You gain a new Skill]**_

 _ **[Matter Melding (Active) lvl 1: User can cause separate and distinct items to combine into one new item. Some can fuse multiple different elements to make a new one. Ability can extend to morphing and reshaping existing matter on physical contact.**_ _**Permanent 50 points to INT and WIS.]**_

' _Now inventory'_

 _ **[Inventory]**_

 _ **{Skill Books}**_

 _ **{Potions}**_

 _ **{TAB HALO}**_

 _ **[Armor]**_

 _ **(GEN2)**_

 _ **ARMOR: Without question the most famous of all Mjolnir permutations, the GEN2 MARK VI has been completely updated to modern powered assault armor standards.**_

 _ **HELMET: Key features of the iconic Mark VI helmet design have been retained in all of its newer permutations.**_

 _ **CENTURION (GEN2)**_

 _ **ARMOR: Mjolnir variant uniquely suited to front-line commanders. The CENTURION threat management system incorporates the latest situational awareness takeoffs and cognition enhancing neural interlinks.**_

 _ **HELMET: The CENTURION's C4I2SR technology combined with Spartan warfighting talent is a game-changer for UNSC operational planning and battlespace shaping doctrine.**_

 _ **HERMES (GEN2)**_

 _ **ARMOR: EVA-pattern prototype refitted for orbital raids. The Enhanced Mobility Subsystem embedded in the HERMES prototype is so powerful that only a handful of Spartans can use it safely.**_

 _ **HELMET: Custom designed by The Watershed Division, the HERMES neural interface requires a lengthy synchronization process before it can be used.**_

 _ **ARGUS (GEN2)**_

 _ **ARMOR: The ARGUS suit's sophisticated battlenet control node provides situational and threat awareness in all environments, as well as hardware-accelerated cyber link connections for intelligence collection networks.**_

 _ **HELMET: ARGUS helmets feature the most advanced human-centric information fusion systems ever placed in a mobile combat platform. Combines passive cyber intrusion software with novel sensor cueing and filtering.**_

 _ **FIRETEAM OSIRIS (S-IV)**_

 _ **HUNTER (GEN2)**_

 _ **ARMOR: Sophisticated and lethal, HUNTER-class armor incorporates Watershed Division's latest warfighting technology. Synergistic with other Mjolnir-compatible tactical systems.**_

 _ **HELMET: Though still considered a prototype implementation, the HUNTER's sensor suite enhances situational and threat awareness. Designed to impress even jaded ONI bureaucrats.**_

 _ **COPPERHEAD (GEN2)**_

 _ **ARMOR: A multipurpose armor system built from the ground-up for covert "special activities," COPPERHEAD armor is rarely seen since it is jealously guarded by ONI's direct action teams. Requires Eyes Only Top Secret clearance to review maintenance logs.**_

 _ **HELMET: Packed with systems to exploit the complex "terrain" of human and alien society. The origin of COPPERHEAD's "militarized anthropology" decision support system can be traced to innovative tools crafted for use by Colonial Administration Authority field teams working during the darkest days of the Insurrection.**_

 _ **TECHNICIAN (GEN2)**_

 _ **ARMOR: Variant used by Spartan combat engineers and field techs. The TECHNICIAN Mjolnir system features a battlenet node and custom machine interlink that can process and curate vast amounts of data.**_

 _ **HELMET: Effectively a cutting-edge techscanner array packed into a wearable helmet, the aptly-named TECHNICIAN helmet allows the wearer to function as a mobile diagnostic center. In a pinch, the helmet sensors can also scan living creatures.**_

 _ **HELLJUMPER (GEN2)**_

 _ **ARMOR: Pet project of Cascade's CEO, a former ODST. A small number of HELLJUMPER prototypes have entered Spartan service under a research partnership between the UNSC and Cascade Stronghold Technology.**_

 _ **HELMET: Though development delays kept it from consideration by the UNSC Marine Corps, only minor modifications were needed to make the HELLJUMPER helmet fully compatible with GEN2 Mjolnir.**_

 _ **[Weapons]**_

 _ **[Human]**_

 _ **ASSAULT RIFLEx25**_

 _ **32 Rounds**_

 _ **The Assault Rifle is designed for close-quarters combat with lethal efficiency, regardless of hostile environmental conditions or duration of use in the field.**_

 _ **BATTLE RIFLE x25**_

 _ **36 Rounds**_

 _ **The Battle Rifle is a gas-operated, magazine-fed infantry rifle proven to be an extraordinarily versatile weapon for a wide variety of ranges.**_

 _ **CHAINGUNx25**_

 _ **Rapid-fire heavy machine gun introduced as the successor to the venerable M41 and M46 LAAG.**_

 _ **DMRx25**_

 _ **14 Rounds**_

 _ **The Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) is intended for use by personnel who can take advantage of smart-linked telescopic sights.**_

 _ **FRAGMENTATION GRENADEx300**_

 _ **The Frag Grenade is a high-explosive, dual-purpose explosive device used by UNSC forces.**_

 _ **HYDRA LAUNCHERx25**_

 _ **6 rockets**_

 _ **The Hydra Launcher is a multipurpose guided missile launcher characterized by its targeting speed and efficacy against both infantry and vehicles.**_

 _ **M739 Light Machine Gunx25**_

 _ **72 Rounds**_

 _ **The M739 Light Machine Gun, also known as the SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon), is used in heavy engagements where sustained or suppressive fire is required.**_

 _ **MAGNUMx50**_

 _ **8 Rounds**_

 _ **The Magnum is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed handgun and the standard personal sidearm of all branches of the UNSC.**_

 _ **MISSILE LAUNCHERx15**_

 _ **Magazine-fed twin-pod launcher that can fire a range of unguided rockets and guided missiles. Each pod can be detached and used by Spartan personnel.**_

 _ **RAILGUNx26**_

 _ **1 Round**_

 _ **The Railgun fires a dense tungsten projectile at hypersonic velocities to deliver massive amounts of kinetic energy to its target.**_

 _ **ROCKET LAUNCHERx15**_

 _ **Two Rounds**_

 _ **The Rocket Launcher is a magazine-fed heavy weapon that fires a range of guided and unguided munitions.**_

 _ **SHOTGUNx25**_

 _ **6 rounds**_

 _ **The Shotgun is a dual-tube-fed, pump-action tactical shotgun issued to ship's troops and infantry expecting close quarters combat.**_

 _ **SNIPER RIFLEx25**_

 _ **4 Rounds**_

 _ **The Sniper Rifle sees extensive anti-personnel use due to its long range and ability to penetrate both dissipative energy shielding and heavy armor plating.**_

 _ **SMGx25**_

 _ **60 rounds**_

 _ **The UNSC issues fully automatic personal defense weapons to vehicle crews and infantry expecting close-quarters combat.**_

 _ **M363 Remote Projectile Detonator**_

 _ **1 Round**_

 _ **The M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, also known as the Sticky Detonator, Rocket Pistol, or DMG, is a single-shot, muzzle-loaded grenade launcher first introduced in Halo 4.**_

 _ **SPARTAN LASERx10**_

 _ **6 Shots**_

 _ **The Spartan Laser is a shoulder-fired, smart-linked high-energy laser weapon used in an anti-vehicle role.**_

 _ **[Alien]**_

 _ **INCINERATION CANNONx15**_

 _ **5 Rounds**_

 _ **The Z-390 Incineration Cannon fires a powerful energy charge that spreads upon impact.**_

 _ **Boltshot**_

 _ **10 Rounds**_

 _ **Boltshot is a Promethean Forerunner pistol which fires concentrated bolts of hard light. It can be used as a secondary weapon for Halo 4 War Games and Spartan Ops loadouts and can be found throughout the Campaign. It is a close-range precision weapon and excels at destroying organic matter.**_

 _ **BEAM RIFLEx15**_

 _ **100% Energy Core**_

 _ **The Particle Beam Rifle is a Covenant long-range directed-energy weapon used by raiders, snipers, and scout-executors.**_

 _ **BRUTE SHOTx16**_

 _ **6 rounds, with 12 extra rounds in reserve**_

 _ **The Brute Shot is a Jiralhanae-devised explosive projectile weapon fitted with a razor-sharp, stock-mounted blade. It is intended to terrify as much as it is to kill.**_

 _ **BINARY RIFLEx15**_

 _ **2 Rounds**_

 _ **Long-range threat-neutralization system employed by Promethean forces.**_

 _ **Concussion Rifle**_

 _ **100 Battery Units (6 shots)**_

 _ **One of the Covenant's power-hungry weapons the Concussion Rifle fires what basically amount to flying grenades. With only six shots, which are enough to kill any Spartan and destroy any vehicle the Concussion Rifle is only limited by its range, which isn't very good**_

 _ **CARBINEx15**_

 _ **18 Rounds**_

 _ **The T-51 Carbine is a compact medium to long-ranged infantry weapon employed by Covenant forces.**_

 _ **ENERGY SWORDx55**_

 _ **100 Battery Units**_

 _ **The Energy Sword, exclusively wielded by Sangheili, is a close-engagement weapon intended to express its owner's personal skill, clerical honor, and combat viability.**_

 _ **FIST OF RUKT**_

 _ **The Fist of Rukt is a gravity hammer distinct from all others. It is the precursor of all contemporary Covenant gravity hammers.**_

 _ **FUEL ROD CANNONx13**_

 _ **The Fuel Rod Cannon is a shoulder-fired heavy weapon that launches extremely volatile explosive projectiles that detonate on impact.**_

 _ **FOCUS RIFLEx15**_

 _ **The Focus Rifle is a long-range, precision weapon that repurposes existing, active Forerunner machinery – in this case, beam emitters installed in the Forerunner's Sentinel Aggressor drones.**_

 _ **GRAVITY HAMMERx50**_

 _ **100 Battery Units**_

 _ **The Gravity Hammer is a powerful, close-range melee weapon hailing from the totemistic traditions of the Jiralhanae.**_

 _ **Scattershot**_

 _ **5 Rounds**_

 _ **Though you could describe this as the Promethean equivalent of the shotgun the Scattershot is actually quite a bit more powerful with (if you can believe it) less range. Instead of firing small pellets the Scattershot fires sizable balls of energy with a projection arc that dips quite quickly. They spread out faster than you'd imagine too, but they can on occasion bounce, catching players unawares. Hit somebody up close with this and they'll immediately disintegrate. The Scattershot also has a surprising amount of splash damage over a large area making it the perfect indoors gun. Just don't expect to do much when players refuse to come near you while you wielding it.**_

 _ **LIGHTRIFLEx25**_

 _ **15 Rounds**_

 _ **The Light Rifle is a precision Forerunner energy weapon wielded by Warrior-Servants against the Flood, and by the Promethean Knights against humanity.**_

 _ **NEEDLE RIFLE**_

 _ **The Type-31 Needle Rifle is a deadly mid-ranged weapon equipped with an electronic sighting system**_

 _ **NEEDLERx35**_

 _ **18 Rounds**_

 _ **The Needler is a compact, fully-automatic munitions launcher that fires shards of exotic crystalline material that home-in on targets and detonate.**_

 _ **PLASMA PISTOLx30**_

 _ **100 Battery Units**_

 _ **The Plasma Pistol has become ubiquitous among combatants of all kinds after the Covenant War due to its versatility and lethality.**_

 _ **PLASMA GRENADEx300**_

 _ **Covenant antipersonnel grenade. Intelligently adheres to infantry targets for maximum lethality.**_

 _ **PLASMA RIFLEx26**_

 _ **100 Battery Units 400 Rounds**_

 _ **An instrument of faith and fire, the Plasma Rifle was the signature weapon of the Covenant's Sangheili warriors for centuries. It has become rarer since the loss of High Charity, but no less distinctive or respected.**_

 _ **PULSE GRENADEx300**_

 _ **The Pulse Grenade is a field-generating attenuation device used to damage any targets which fall within its ionization radius, eventually collapsing in a violent and deadly pulse of energy.**_

 _ **PLASMA CASTERx15**_

 _ **Elegant but deadly, the Plasma Caster is designed to quickly shatter enemy lines and break up positions fortified by stationary weapon emplacements.**_

 _ **PROPHETS' BANE**_

 _ **Known by many names, this energy sword is wielded by legends.**_

 _ **PLASMA CANNONx15**_

 _ **Directed energy support weapon utilized by the Covenant and Swords of Sanghelios.**_

 _ **SUPPRESSORx20**_

 _ **50 Rounds**_

 _ **The Suppressor was an integral part of the Forerunners arsenal against the Flood, but also proved useful against human forces.**_

 _ **SHADE TURRETx5**_

 _ **Shade turrets are Covenant defensive emplacements that can be quickly deployed to protect outposts and temporary camps.**_

 _ **STORM RIFLEx20**_

 _ **100% Energy Core**_

 _ **The Storm Rifle is a more resilient and higher performing variant of the standard Plasma Rifle, including a modular coil set, a high-mounted cooling shroud and an extended barrel.**_

 _ **SHRIKE TURRETx5**_

 _ **Shrike emplacements are automated anti-aerospace weapon systems placed at sites of significant strategic importance.**_

 _ **SPLINTER GRENADEx300**_

 _ **Forerunner area-denial grenade used by Promethean Knights and Soldiers.**_

 _ **SPLINTER CANNONx10**_

 _ **Light Mass cannon deployed by Promethean constructs to safeguard areas designated as vital to Created interests.**_

 _ **Brute Plasma Rifle**_

 _ **360-540 shots/min.**_

 _ **The Brute Plasma Rifle is a Covenant directed energy weapon that uses a superheated ionized gas called plasma instead of projectile ammunition. The weapon has a power output of 100−150 kV at 0.2–0.3 A (20–45 kW), and can fire 360–540 rounds per minute.**_

 _ **Maulerx15**_

 _ **Five shells**_

 _ **25 rounds or 5 magazines (Single wielded)**_

 _ **50 rounds or 10 magazines (Dual wielded)**_

 _ **The Type-52 Pistol, more commonly known as the Mauler, is a Jiralhanae sidearm used by the Infantry and Security forces of the Covenant Loyalists during the Human-Covenant war.[2] It functions as a handheld shotgun**_

 _ **Spikerx15**_

 _ **40 rounds**_

 _ **160 rounds or 4 magazines (single wielded)**_

 _ **320 rounds or 8 magazines (dual wielded)**_

 _ **The Type-25 Carbine is a fully-automatic, magazine-fed rail-type weapon. As its metal projectiles are pulled between the rails they are superheated and elongated into the spikes that are its namesake. Two large blades made of tungsten carbide,[2] an extremely strong and durable material, are mounted under the barrel of the weapon, increasing its effectiveness in close-quarters. The Spiker's ammunition is fed into the weapon via a small drum magazine with a 40-round capacity. The drum magazine is located on the underside of the weapon, behind the blades and in front of the trigger.**_

 _ **Spike Grenadex300**_

 _ **The Spike grenade's initial explosion is the least powerful of all the grenades in Halo 3, although the explosion is not meant to be lethal. The explosion is meant to scatter the spikes at a deadly velocity, impaling enemies within range or wounding them enough for the user to finish them off.**_

 _ **Incendiary Grenadex300**_

 _ **The Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary grenade is a multi-purposed infantry explosives munition first produced by the Sacred Promissory just a few months before the Great Schism**_

 _ **[Special Weapons]**_

 _ **FLAMETHROWERx5**_

 _ **100 fuel units**_

 _ **The M7057/DP, is a standard chemical flamethrower, which projects and ignites a stream of a volatile, semi-liquid fuel. Flamethrowers are cumbersome and relatively difficult to tactically employ. It originally appeared in the multiplayer of Halo PC and Halo 3.**_

 _ **Fuel Rod Cannonx5**_

 _ **5 Rounds**_

 _ **The Fuel Rod Gun is a man-portable version of the cannon that is mounted on Covenant vehicles; it is a support weapon that is commonly employed in both anti-personnel and anti-vehicle roles. It appears to be recoil-operated and fires 3.8 cm explosive ballistic incendiary gel projectiles that travel to the target in a parabolic arc.**_

 _ **Mounted Turret**_

 _ **600 rounds/min**_

 _ **The M247H is an air-cooled, gas-operated, electrically fired, link less-fed weapon. It can be used in both anti-personnel and anti-vehicle roles. It is most often seen mounted on stationary tripods and used as a defensive weapon, but can also be carried by those strong enough to efficiently operate it.**_

 _ **Plasma Turretx9**_

 _ **200 shots**_

 _ **The Type-58 Directed Energy Support Weapon, more commonly known as the plasma cannon, is a heavy weapon**_

 _ **Machine Gun Turretx4**_

 _ **100 rounds**_

 _ **The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun is a standard Gatling-style medium machine gun, used by the UNSC for offensive and defensive purposes. It is also more powerful than the UNSC's stationary turret, the M247 GP Machine Gun.**_

 _ **Machine Gun Turretx4**_

 _ **Unlimited (Mounted)**_

 _ **200 round belt (Unmounted)**_

 _ **The M247H is an air-cooled, gas-operated, electrically fired, linkless-fed weapon. It can be used in both anti-personnel and anti-vehicle roles.[4] It is most often seen mounted on stationary tripods and used as a defensive weapon, but can also be carried by those strong enough to efficiently operate it**_

 _ **Machine Gun Turretx4**_

 _ **600 rounds/min**_

 _ **The M247H Heavy Machine Gun, formally known as the Machine Gun, Caliber 12.7x99mm, or M247H is a heavy weapons used extensively by the United Nations Space Command ground forces.[4] It is a variant of the widely used M247 General Purpose Machine Gun and is very effective against infantry.**_

 _ **Gauss Turretx4**_

 _ **9 shots**_

 _ **The M555 Electromagnetic Launcher, more commonly known as the gauss turret, is a heavy weapon featured in Halo 5: Guardians.[1] It was employed by the UNSC in conflicts after the Requiem Campaign. As a support weapon, picking up the gauss turret results in a lack of mobility.**_

 _ **Sentinel Beamx4**_

 _ **100 battery units**_

 _ **The Sentinel Beam is a Forerunner Directed Energy Weapon. Sentinel Beams are often integrated into the Sentinels from where the weapons take their name. The weapon is particularly effective against small Flood outbreaks and energy shields.**_

 _ **M343A2 Minigunx4**_

 _ **8 missiles**_

 _ **The LAU-65D/SGM-151, also known as the Missile Pod, is a UNSC emplacement launcher unit which fires self-guided missiles. Capable of seeking and tracking targets at long distances, it is most commonly fired from a static position; while reports have surfaced of troops removing the pod from its fixed emplacement and using it in a mobile fashion, these have so far been inconclusive.**_

 _ **Scarab Gun**_

 _ **Unlimited**_

 _ **It has unlimited, continuous rapid fire, and it never overheats. However, if you fire this gun too close to your position, you will die instantly due to the immense splash-damage. It is dual-wieldable, just like a normal Plasma Rifle. The Halo 2 Scarab gun is the most powerful weapon of the entire Halo series, causing more destruction than the Halo 3 Spartan Laser, and even the Scarab Cannon itself in Halo 3. Even on Easy difficulty, with shields, it takes a great amount of skill to not kill yourself. There are five methods to obtain this gun.**_

 _ **[TECH]**_

 _ **CRYPTUM**_

 _ **A Cryptum is a Forerunner stasis/containment machine used to safely preserve beings in a state of meditation for incredibly long periods of time.**_

 _ **GUARDIAN**_

 _ **Guardians are powerful security constructs created by the Forerunners to enforce the tenets of the Mantle for the greater good of the galaxy.**_

 _ **PROMETHEAN CRAWLERS (Unlimited)**_

 _ **Promethean Crawlers are low-grade, quadruped constructs created by the Forerunners.**_

 _ **PROMETHEAN WATCHERS (Unlimited)**_

 _ **Promethean Watchers act primarily as defensive drones, taking on a tactical support role.**_

 _ **PROMETHEAN KNIGHTS (Unlimited)**_

 _ **Promethean Knights are a series of heavily armored, powerful biped machines operated by sentient essences cultivated via the Composer.**_

 _ **SOLDIERS (Unlimited)**_

 _ **Soldiers are Armiger-class bipedal combat platforms developed and employed by the Forerunners. These war-machines proved incredibly useful for raiding ancient human warships and combating the Flood.**_

 _ **Trip Minex100**_

 _ **The Trip Mine can be detonated by weapons fire, close proximity, or impact of an infantryman.[3] It does not use a remote trigger, however. The mine will explode after ninety seconds if not detonated before then. It is apparently capable of detecting the anti-gravity generators found on Covenant vehicles.**_

 _ **Cloakingx100**_

 _ **One notable difference between Cloaking and Active camouflage is that Cloaking is a piece of equipment—it can be activated whenever the player chooses to, whereas Active camouflage is automatically activated when the player collects it. In addition to being more portable, cloaking is also more effective in Halo 3 than Halo: Combat Evolved's Active camouflage—while in Halo: Combat Evolved, you could see the entire body faintly, in Halo 3, only a faint shimmer can be noticed. There is a disadvantage to Cloaking, however—it only lasts for ten seconds, after which its effect fades over the course of an additional two seconds.**_

 _ **Invincibilityx100**_

 _ **When activated, the player is covered in shining white bands. It is possessed by all Brute Chieftains that wield Gravity Hammers unhindered, but not the Brute War Chieftains. Shooting them when it is activated is simply useless, as you cannot harm them except by performing an assassination, which, done correctly, will kill them Invincibility or not.**_

 _ **Grav Liftx100**_

 _ **Once deployed, the Portable Gravity Lift unfolds and projects a bluish-purple stream of gas and energy that propels the player into the air, in a similar manner to the Covenant's larger version, the unmodified Gravity Lift, but on a smaller scale and for a finite duration. It has the power to lift vehicles, such as the Mongoose, and other objects besides players into the air.**_

 _ **Bubble Shieldx100**_

 _ **The Bubble Shield projects a translucent, slightly white/gold, honey-combed, tinted protective sphere around the user. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against bullets, explosions, lasers, plasma, flames, Fragmentation grenades, and other projectiles. Players and vehicles however, are still able to pass through it. After approximately 20 seconds has passed, the shield will collapse and the generator will self-destruct.**_

 _ **Regeneratorx100**_

 _ **The Regenerator looks very similar to the Bubble Shield, although instead of projecting a shield, it emits a small, green field of energy which restores a player's shield as well as those of anybody near you, including enemies, for fifteen seconds.**_

 _ **Power Drainx100**_

 _ **The Power Drain creates a short-range electromagnetic pulse (EMP) effect, which interferes with all electronic equipment within the radius of the pulse. It is designed primarily to interfere with common varieties of electrical field-based shielding, as well as the electrical components of vehicles. After a short time, the device overheats and explodes, which can wound or kill combatants in its resulting explosion. The electricity it produces can also harm biological systems and cause damage to unshielded targets. In combat, the Power Drain weakens shields that come within range of its EMP, and immobilizes any nearby vehicles. Because it shares a similar design aesthetic to other examples of Jiralhanae technology, it is likely that this piece of equipment is of Brute manufacture**_

 _ **Radar Jammerx100**_

 _ **The Radar Jammer is an equipment item in Halo 3 that scrambles nearby players' motion sensors by creating a multitude of false dots on the radar of everyone within range. While it can create chaos for enemies, it also has the same effect on teammates. In campaign mode it is uncommon for one to be dropped by enemy Brutes. It is mostly used by Brute Stalkers to make them even harder to be found by their prey. It is no longer available in matchmaking as the Flare and the Radar Jammer had physics properties that allowed players to exploit the game unfairly.**_

 _ **Flarex100**_

 _ **Flares are visually identical to Radar Jammers and Power Drains save for their varying colors; flares have a yellow glow. When a player picks up a Flare, the equipment piece is represented on the HUD by a circle with multiple rays coming from it.**_

 _ **Deployable Coverx200**_

 _ **This piece of equipment is similar to the Stationary Shield Generator seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, except now it is mobile. Any solid projectiles fired will be deflected by the shield (although bullets may be fired through it from behind); however, plasma-based weapons fire are absorbed by the shield from both sides. However, the Spartan Laser is capable of penetrating more than five deployable covers, assuming they are lined up close together.**_

 _ **Auto Turretx100**_

 _ **This small, robotic turret is a piece of Forerunner technology found on the Ark and Halo and resembles a stripped down Sentinel. Its mode of attack is firing a thin, blue beam at its target, similar to the beam fired by a Sentinel Major, although it is slightly stronger. This device is extremely adept at destroying Flood of all kinds, but is still highly effective at taking out other enemies. Its drawbacks are that it takes a long time to find and shoot a target, it has to wait a minute after deployment before it can attack, and it will occasionally shoot the player. It is useful to deploy when you have many hostiles in the area, providing the player with added firepower.**_

 _ **[ARMOR ABILITIES]**_

 _ **Jetpackx100**_

 _ **The Series 12 Single Operator Lift Apparatus (SOLA), also known as the jetpack, is a Lethbridge Industrial manufactured user-operated jet engine mounted on the back, solely used and operated by the UNSC's SPARTANs and particular commando units such as ODSTs and the SPARTAN-IV Delta-6 division. Unlike the Thruster pack, which is a maneuvering unit used on deep-space missions, the jetpack is used for atmospheric flight.**_

 _ **Thruster Packx100**_

 _ **Designed for long-range deep-space operations, M-050978 thruster packs are still some of the riskiest equipment available. They feature triple redundancy NAV systems and stabilizers. Thruster packs contain two tanks of compressed Triamino Hydrazine, which, if ruptured, would cause rapid loss of control, for which there is little a person can do. They can also be linked up to weapons such as MA5B assault rifles. If the wearer fires the weapon, the pack will provide enough counter thrust to keep the wearer from spinning out of control**_

 _ **Active Camox100**_

 _ **An Active Camouflage Combat Form is a variant of a Sangheili Combat Form. They appear in Halo: Combat Evolved and in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary and are transformed Stealth Sangheili.**_

 _ **Hardlight Shieldx100**_

 _ **The Z-90 Photonic Coalescence Emitter/Aegis, also known as the Hardlight Shield, is an Armor Ability featured in Halo 4. Using Forerunner hard light technology, it fuses particles of light into a rigid, dissipative barrier. When used by Spartans, it forms a full-size aegis-class defensive shield in front of the user.**_

 _ **Autosentryx100**_

 _ **The Z-2500 Automated Protection Drone, also known as Autosentry, is an Armor Ability featured in Halo 4. It allows the user to deploy a combat-capable Forerunner drone unit as support during enemy engagements**_

 _ **Promethean Visionx100**_

 _ **The Z-5080 Short-Range Spectrum Augmenter/Vision or Promethean Vision is an Armor Ability that creates a short-range spectrum wave which allows the user to detect shapes and movement through solid walls and objects**_

 _ **Hologramx100**_

 _ **The Hologram functions almost identically to the Hologram in Halo: Reach. If shot, it flickers for an instant and then goes back to being solid instead of continuing to flicker. The Hologram will also teabag dead bodies if commanded to stand over one**_

 _ **Regeneration Fieldx100**_

 _ **The Regeneration Field creates a large green bubble that recharges the shields of players who are inside of it. If a player takes damage while inside of the field, their shield regeneration will be stopped for a moment. It is almost identical in function to the Regenerator equipment piece from Halo 3. This is the only armor ability not available in the campaign of Halo 4.**_

 _ **Drop Shield x100**_

 _ **The Drop Shield is a spherical energy shield that protects the player from projectiles but still allows characters through, similar to the Bubble Shield from Halo 3. While inside, a player's health (not shields) will regenerate. The strength of the shield is approximately three times that of a Spartan's energy shielding. As it takes damage, it will change color and eventually deactivate if enough damage is taken.**_

 _ **Armor Lockx100**_

 _ **Armor Lock locks the user in place and makes the user invincible for the time it is active. When deactivated, it sends out an EMP blast to nearby enemies and pushes them away. The longer the ability is active, the larger the final blast radius will be. Armor Lock can repel incoming Rockets and, if activated while on top of a Falcon, can push the Falcon out of the sky.**_

' _Exit'_ stand up from the couch when my danger sense goes off telling me there is a two hostile watching me on the roof across from me. I lazily look through the window at them with my Enhanced vision to see two females on the roof. 'Must be Some of Wonder Woman's the figure out see was seeing a normal person. 'I leave the window head toward my room to lie down while looking at my mini map to see two red dots following me. I make it to my room and lays down in king mattress while I check my mini map one more time to see them slowly heading toward me.' Hehe that's right come and get me you two. Y'all will help me put the first part of my play into action. I close my eyes and before I active _**Meditate**_ before I enter a Zen like state I hear my door open and two pairs feet enter my home. I smile to myself ' _Hehe so it begins'_

 _ **Done Sorry it took me so long to do this but the next chapter will be up by Friday night Thank You and Goodbye**_


	4. Read This

This is a notice to tell everyone who likes _**DC Gamer Life**_ I am still doing it I have been getting information together and the story keeps changing. So, I am going to redo the story but don't worry it will be the same yet different all at the same time. He will still go to New 52 and be with Wonder Woman when she cheats on him with the Superman so do not worry this part is staying. I will up load another notice to the story for when I am going to upload the new and improved story.

Thank you and see you later


	5. SORRY

**_This is a notice to tell everyone who waiting for the next chapter on DC Gamer Life. I am sorry to tell that it is not coming right now. I went in a different direction so there will be no updates to this story but I will be continuing this story with a different OC. So, don't get mad and light me on fire this story is coming. If you want to read my gamer story its called XM Gamer Life and tell me what you think._**

 ** _P.S if anyone can tell me where I can find any info on NEW 52 PLEASE PM OR WRITE A REVIEW PLEASE. I can't find anything on it._**


End file.
